nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longshot CS-6
The Longshot CS-6 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2006 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with a front blaster, a six dart clip, six Streamline Darts, a scope, and instructions. It is a Toys "R" Us exclusive in the United Kingdom. Details The Longshot CS-6 features a bolt-action priming system. There is a collapsible, integrated shoulder stock that can store an extra clip, and an integrated folding bi-pod located in front of the main blaster. There is a tactical rail on top of the blaster located on the carrying handle. The jam door is located under the tactical rail and slides back when the bolt is open. This may or may not be inconvenient for removing jams, depending on the user's hand size, since there is a lack of space between the carrying handle and the jam door. While most N-Strike blasters can fire Elite Darts, the original version of the Longshot has difficulty firing them without modifications . This is not the case for Longshots with the standard yellow N-Strike color scheme. It is thought that there is a difference in the breech] between the two versions, resulting in a failure of the original Longshot to fire Elite Darts and allowing the newer version to do otherwise. It advertises a firing range of up to thirty-five feet (10.6 meters). Official description History The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the clip system, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts or Elite Darts from removable clips or drums. The yellow version of the Longshot CS-6 was released in 2007 . The blaster was put out of production in the United States in mid-2010 due to the release of the the Longstrike CS-6. Thanks to the shortage in North America during this time, it would end up selling for very high prices on eBay and other auction sites, sometimes even matching the typical mint price for the 1994 Nerf Action Crossbow. The Longshot was spiritually succeeded by the 2013 N-Strike Mega Centurion. The Longshot was re-released in 2014, as the Z.E.D. Squad Longshot CS-12. The CS-12 shared the same shell, internals, and scope as the Longshot CS-6, but notably lacked the front blaster and the integrated bi-pod. The same year, the yellow N-Strike Longshot was re-released with new packaging and Elite Darts. The blaster was given a proper re-release in 2015 as an Elite Repaint. Unlike the Longshot CS-12, this re-release came packaged with the scope, front blaster, and integrated bi-pod. Color schemes The Longshot has been released with the following color schemes: *Original/"Midnight" (blue, yellow, black, gray, and orange) *N-Strike (yellow, black, gray, and orange) *Red Strike (red, black, gray, and orange ) *Elite Repaint (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) Modification The Longshot CS-6 has been considered one of the most popular Nerf blasters for integrations. Modders attach Mavericks, Titans, the Longshot's own secondary blaster, and other blasters to the bottom of the Longshot by cutting, sanding, and attaching the two with sticky putty or adhesive. In some cases, modders run coat hangers or wires around the existing internals to allow the main trigger to fire any attached underbarrel blasters. In other cases, instead of integrations, the priming action is converted to a standard pump-action style, rather than bolt-action. Longshot internals are fairly complex. It has a direct plunger system, with the largest plunger of all the clip system blasters, making it one of the most powerful stock clip system blasters. The internals have several locks built into the firing mechanism. One of them doesn't allow the trigger to be pulled while the bolt is back, another doesn't allow the blaster to be re-primed immediately after firing; this makes the user wait a second at most to re-prime the blaster. Another lock stops the clip from being removed while the bolt is forward. All of the blaster's clip, trigger, and jam door locks can be removed via modification. Orange Mod Works has released one special mod kit for the Longshot: an Immortal Kit which includes a stronger spring and replacement polycarbonate parts. Value packs An early Walmart exclusive value pack of the Longshot included a Nite Finder EX-3 Sight. Trivia *The Longshot is featured as a weapon in Nerf N-Strike video game series, spelled as the "LongShot CS-6". **In Nerf N-Strike Elite, the Longshot fires two darts at once. *The original blue Longshot is often dubbed as the "Midnight Longshot", similar to the original blue Maverick's nickname, the Maverick Midnight, which was in turn, named after a similarly looking fictional variant of the Maverick. *The original blue Longshot came packaged with two clips; the new yellow version only comes with one (not counting value packs). **The original version also came with yellow clips instead of the newer orange ones. *It is the only N-Strike clip system blaster that has a direct plunger; the Stampede ECS uses a motorized direct plunger. *Since this blaster is so big, it can be hard to swing around and into place to fire at a moving target. This can affect accuracy, because when swung, the dart could be slammed against the barrel wall. *This is one of only two blasters, the other being the Raider Rapid Fire CS-35, to not be a part of the Sonic Series, but are available in another color sub-series. *The Longshot likely holds the title of the longest retail availability of any Nerf blaster, spanning well over a decade with multiple re-releases. *Having a six dart clip in the stock compartment can act as a monopod of sorts, which will allow the blaster to sit completely flat. Gallery Official videos Nerf Commercial 2009 N Strike Longshot CS 6 blaster References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Toys "R" Us exclusives Category:Clip system blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters Category:Discontinued blasters